


Funk

by BaffledFox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prince Gumball's botched ball, Marshall Lee has some questions for Fionna. Questions she's not keen on answering. </p>
<p>Just a short emotional drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. This was the first story I wrote for this fandom.

Fionna had apparently spent the entire day with the Ice Queen masquerading as Prince Gumball. 

How weird was that? 

Fionna sighed, hugging her knees as she arranged herself a bit better on the couch. It had been hours ago, the stupid dance, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

After she convinced Cake she was fine, over and over until the cat finally got it through her head she wanted to be alone—Cake had went out with Lord Monochromicorn, and luckily she still wasn’t back yet. 

Fionna wasn’t used to this—this brooding, this self-pity. 

“Ugh.” She slapped her hands on her face, trying to will herself out of this female funk, “Stupid emotions. Junk. GAH!” 

It didn’t work. 

Her mind kept running the day over and over. 

All their moments together, the song, the dance, everything—

All the Ice Queen.

Then, when Gumball actually asked her out. It was just…too weird. 

Her heart didn’t flutter like it used to, her breath didn’t stop, her mind didn’t go blank. 

She was so intensely aware of everything the Ice Queen did and it somehow ruined Gumball for her. She couldn’t imagine him in that way she used to, couldn’t fantasized about being his date, or even his girlfriend. 

It depressed her; and Fionna was definitely not used to being depressed. 

Fionna pulled herself up from the couch and moved towards the window, nearly slumping up against it as she watched the storm rage outside; the rain having just started as she walked home hours earlier. Very appropriate for her mood, but it made her want to kill something dim—Fionna hated being wet, and even though her want to slay a monster was increasingly strong, her want to stay dry overruled. 

So instead, she remained deflated against the window, wishing for a way to wipe her memory clean of the Ice Queen’s defilement. Maybe she could find a treasure that did that somewhere, maybe she’d ask Cake about it when she got home. 

“So, what are you thinking about?” 

Fionna screamed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her pajama-clad frame, grabbing for a sword that wasn’t there—her backpack discarded in her bedroom, “Wha—Marshall!” 

Marshall laughed, leaning back in the air, floating a few feet from her, “Your face was priceless.” He grinned, flashing his fangs. 

Fionna bristled; her cheeks flushed red, “What are you doing here?” She really didn’t want company, least of all from Marshall, she wasn’t in the mood to be teased—or worse, didn’t want him exploiting her position. 

“Came to visit.” He shrugged, “You left the ball pretty quick. Not that I care or anything.” 

Fionna frowned, “Then why are you here?” 

Marshall hovered around the living room, apparently ignoring Fionna’s question, “Gumball didn’t want to talk about it, but you did run from his room in a ripped up dress.” The vampire king attempted to hide the itch of concern that coated his tone, “So, ya’know, wondered what happened that’s all.” 

Obviously no one could give details; no one else had been in the room aside from Cake, Gumball, and Ice Queen. Everyone else at the ball had been pretty clueless, and once Ice Queen escaped out the window, it became an even stranger scene to just see Fionna and Cake return from Gumball’s room—and Fionna in a damaged dress. 

Everyone was wondering, but no one asked. 

Except, Marshall had difficulty letting it go—he grilled Gumball about it, but the mushy candy prince just didn’t want to talk about it, somehow emotional, and it confused Marshall more.

What the hell had happened? 

The vampire had wanted to ignore it—sure, Fionna was sort of his friend, but emotions were girly and weak and he shouldn’t care that much. After all, she did seem fine, just a little beat up. But, he couldn’t ignore his jealousy or his possessive need to protect—

If Gumball did do something, he would smash that candy prince to pieces. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Fionna sat down under the window sill, the rain pelting the glass pane above with a horrific force. 

Marshall Lee slowly lowered himself to the ground, sneakers touching the floor with quiet grace, “I came all this way.” He waved his hand, trying to make it sound like a bother, but he just really wanted to know.

“Sorry.” Fionna grumbled into the blanket, feeling awkward with the vampire just looking at her. 

He faltered, unsure how to press on. Fear and force usually got him answers, but somehow, that didn’t seem right in this situation. He heaved a sigh, being alive a thousand years sort of washed over his memories of being human, it was too distant. This was becoming awkward, he should want to leave, but instead he ended up getting closer, sitting right down beside Fionna, “I’m,” Marshall paused, his face screwing up with distaste, “I’m like, worried, okay? So, spit it out already.” 

“Worried?” Fionna turned towards him, her face close to his. 

Marshall felt strange—his undead heart thudded hard against his ribs, his skin felt moist—is this what it felt like to care about people? No, he didn’t feel this way about anyone, except when he was around Fionna. She brought him here after all, his concern for her, it was so foreign. “That’s what I said, didn’t I?” He snapped, trying to dismiss the rising care. 

Fionna turned away, the moment lost, “Yeah, whatever.” 

Marshall leaned up against the wall, “Just talk about it, you’ll feel better.” Ugh, such mushy talk. 

“I can talk about it with Cake.” Not that she was going to, but maybe to get Marshall to bug off, “It’s not something I want to talk about with a boy.” There. Now maybe he’d take the hint. 

“Gumball did something didn’t he?” 

Fionna turned to the vampire, outraged, “Don’t try to guess!” 

Marshall grinned, somehow making this a game, “He did, huh?” He laughed spitefully, “The stupid candy prince actually tried something on you, huh?” Though, now that he thought about it, the idea really wasn’t that funny—it sort of pissed him off. 

“No, he didn’t.” Fionna frowned, “Or, well, it’s complicated, okay? I’m just not interested in boys right now, so, just go away.” 

The vampire’s eyebrows raised, “Complicated?” He unconsciously moved a bit closer, and Fionna leaned away until she bumped into the wall and was trapped, “Do you not have feelings for him?” 

“It’s—“ Fionna was feeling oppressed, her hands on either sides of her hips, her back flat against the wall with Marshall leaning over her, nearly hovering up from his seat as he looked down at her. “…I did, I think.” She finally admitted. 

“You don’t anymore?” Marshall said, a little too excited. 

“I do, or, maybe, I don’t know—“ Fionna whined, “I don’t like all this, I don’t like talking about it, it makes me feel stupid.” 

“So,” Marshall’s lips split into a sinister grin, “What did he do?” 

Fionna grumbled, “Just stop it.” She didn’t want to tell him the truth because that was even weirder. Ice Queen being Gumball, then Fionna going on a date with Ice Queen/Gumball—it was just a mess and made things complicated. Why couldn’t Marshall just drop it? It wasn’t like he really cared; he just wanted to tease her or something. 

This was all so embarrassing. 

Marshall stopped, leaning back just a little, putting his hands on his knees as he hovered just a few inches off the ground, “Fionna, am I your friend?” 

Fionna blanked, “Of course.” 

“So, friends talk about stuff, right?” 

“Well, yeah.” Fionna knew where this was going. 

“Talk.” Marshall commanded, unused to the run-around and his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

Fionna lifted herself up from the floor, about to make a move to get away when Marshall shot up and grabbed her wrist—his hand cold, strong, unlike Gumball’s sticky soft fingers, “What?” 

Marshall Lee forced her attention, his dark eyes looking down on her, “I want to know what he did.” His tone was serious, joking aside; he was actually concerned for Fionna and afraid of what might’ve happened. 

“It looked worse than it was.” She found herself mumbling, unable to look away from Marshall’s intense gaze, “It was just a misunderstanding. I just don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.” 

“Relationship?” 

“Gumball asked me out.” Still not explaining the fight, or why her dress was ripped, “I told him no.” 

Marshall’s brow furrowed, still unable to connect the dots, “Why?” 

“I’m not ready.” She was starting to feel better, “I can’t handle it right now.” 

“With Gumball, or…?” 

Fionna’s body tensed, “What?” 

Marshall let Fionna go, “It’s just a question.” 

“I think I love Gumball.” Fionna blurted out suddenly, regretting her decision immediately. 

“You love him?” Marshall accused, somehow outraged. 

After running around in circles all night, then being forced to talk about, to being confronted with conflicting feelings—Fionna wasn’t sure, somehow needing to defend her childish crush, wanting to galvanize it to somehow dismiss Ice Queen’s taint, and to hide from the electricity she felt buzzing between her and the vampire. 

“I—“ 

Marshall didn’t understand why that wounded him, why his heart suddenly felt like someone just crushed it—his hands fisted at his sides, his expression hard despite the weakness creeping up his spine, “After all this.” He snapped, “You left the ball, you refuse to go out with him, you come here and sit all depressed for hours—but you love him?” 

“I told you its complicated,” Fionna faltered, “Wait, how do you know I’ve been sitting here for hours?” 

Marshall didn’t answer her question, “Gumball isn’t here, is he?” He hissed, “He didn’t come here to check on you, did he? He didn’t even care, once you left he mingled with everyone, he danced with other princesses, while you were here upset—and you love him?!” Marshall didn’t know where this anger came from, it just exploded out of him, he didn’t like feeling weak and he wanted to hide it, especially in front of Fionna, even if that meant hurting her. 

Fionna didn’t know what to say, she stood there stupidly in the center of the room, hidden under her blanket, feeling like a child reprimanded by a parent. Even knowing of Gumball’s obvious lack of care, it still didn’t diminish her feelings, there was something about Gumball that Marshall Lee didn’t have. 

Gumball had a sort of humanity, despite him being made of candy, a compassion that Marshall had trouble grasping. 

Gumball somehow felt more human. 

Marshall took her silence as rejection, staring hard at her face but Fionna didn’t look at him, just continued to awkwardly stare into the corner of the room. He floated towards her, she didn’t flinch, he placed his hands on her shoulders, he felt her tense under his touch. “Fionna.” 

She looked up, startled by their close proximity, her blue eyes full of so many questions—

Marshall was entranced by the way her cheeks flushed with color, such a pretty red, the way her body emitted heat, warming his hands even with the blanket between them. He noticed how her hair fell in a mess down her shoulders and back, her bunny hat discarded somewhere since she changed. 

There should be a speech here, a vomiting of words that somehow express everything he’s feeling right at this moment. 

But, no words came; the silence fell heavily on them as they stood close together in the living room. 

Marshall Lee had came here to say so much, but ended up saying nothing at all. 

In an instant the vampire was gone, just like that. 

Fionna gasped, startled by Marshall’s disappearance. She didn’t know what she had expected, but that hadn’t been it, and it left her with the foreign longing. 

What was wrong with her? How could one girl feel so much? And in one night? 

Fionna covered her head with her blanket and cried.


End file.
